Lila's baaack!
by Serap-89
Summary: the sequel to Prom night!! It's around Christmas time, and Rhonda visited Lila. She told Lila about how everyone is doing, and Lila got an idea...
1. she is back, and evil

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas   
Let your heart be light  
From now on our troubles will be out of sight   
Have yourself a merry little Christmas   
Make the yuletide gay   
From now on our troubles will be far away   
  
Once again as in olden days   
Happy golden days of yore   
Faithful friends who are dear to us   
Gather near to us once more   
  
Through the years we all will be together   
If the fates allow   
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough   
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now   
  
Once again as in olden days   
Happy golden days of yore   
Faithful friends who are dear to us   
Gather near to us once more   
  
Through the years we all will be together   
If the fates allow   
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough   
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now." A tall, auburn haired woman sang into the  
mic (A/n: I can't spell.). She smiled from ear to ear, and curtsied. "Thank you, ever so much!" she  
called out to the crowd, and walked off the stage. She looked about like she did when she was  
still in Hillwood, except her hair was a little longer, that's all. She wore a dark emerald very  
revealing dress. She sat down at a table that was close to the stage. She tossed her hair, and  
exhaled. She looked around the room, expecting someone. 'Where on earth is she? She is ever so  
late...' she thought, looking at the door to the club. Suddenly the doors flew open, and there stood  
a black haired woman, in a black mink coat. "Rhonda!" Lila stood up, and flew over to Rhonda.  
Rhonda looked towards her, and smiled wide.  
  
"Lila, darling! How have you been?" she asked, as they embraced. Lila pulled away, and smirked.  
  
"I've been doing great! I won a singing contest!" Lila stated, and put her hand out. "Here, I'll  
take your coat and hang it up for you, if you'd like."  
  
Rhonda nodded her head, and pulled off her coat, revealing a red leather tube top, and a green  
velvet skirt, with the words 'merry Christmas' all over it. "Thank you." she said handing her coat  
to Lila. "You know where the hanger is, I don't."  
  
Lila nodded her head and left for a minute. Soon she returned, and they sat down at her table.  
"So, how have you and all the others from Hillwood been?" Lila asked, taking a sip of her  
cocktail.  
  
Rhonda smiled. "Well, I've been getting engaged, see?" she held out her hand for Lila to see. Sure  
enough... she had a ring that was about 64 karats. Lila gasped, and hugged Rhonda again. She let  
go, and sat back down.  
  
"I'm ever so happy for you! Who to?" Lila clapped her hands in excitement.  
  
"Sid, surprisingly." Rhonda giggled. Lila gave Rhonda a confused look.  
  
"Sid? You mean the Sid that had a long hot dog nose?!" Lila shrieked. Rhonda looked around,  
and saw that everyone was staring at Lila. "But he's not ever so rich like you!"  
  
Rhonda half smiled, and shook her head. "No, but he's kinda cute once you get to know him."  
Lila sighed, and shook her head.   
  
"Who else is getting married, or already is married?" Lila asked, and took another sip of her  
cocktail.  
  
"Lets see... Phoebe and Gerald are married, and have been for about... 10 years. They even have a  
daughter, and are expecting another in about 5 months. Nadine and Curly are getting married  
soon." Lila raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Nadine is going to marry crazy Curly. Sheena married  
Eugene last year. Park is going to marry Carissa. You remember her?" Lila nodded her head, and  
Rhonda continued. "Harold married Patty, I'm sure you remember her. Stinky is going to marry  
Gloria. Robert, do you remember him?" Lila paused for a second... then nodded her head. "He  
proposed to Aubrey, you remember her right? Of course you do. And Brainy is going to marry  
Helga's cousin Toni." Lila raised an eyebrow. (Toni is another one of my unofficial characters).  
"You never heard of her before?"  
  
"No, I haven't. Speaking of that little imp, is she married?" Lila asked through gritted teeth.  
Rhonda chuckled, then shook her head. Lila sat up straight. "You mean she, and Arnold... aren't  
married?"  
  
"Arnold's too much of a chicken to ask her." Rhonda chuckled. Lila suddenly got an idea. An evil  
idea. Very, very evil. She narrowed her eyes, and smirked an evil smirk. Rhonda noticed this, and  
waved her hand in front of Lila's face. "What is going through your head? $100 bill for your  
thoughts." (A/n: yeah, I know it's 'penny for your thoughts' not '$100 bill for your thoughts' but  
it's Rhonda, people! She wouldn't stoop to saying something as cheap as a penny!)  
  
"I just got an idea. And you're going to help me. By Christmas Arnold will be mine!!" Lila  
laughed evilly. She stood up so quickly she knocked the chair she was sitting on over. "Rhonda,  
I'm going back to your house with you. Lets go." she helped Rhonda up, brought her her coat,  
grabbed her own coat, and they left.  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
Arnold and Helga sat in Arnold's apartment, watching tv, while babysitting Akemi, Phoebe and  
Gerald's 4 year old daughter. She looked mostly like Phoebe, except a little darker skin. She had  
short black hair, and sienna eyes. Today, she wore a red dress that was, obviously, too big for her,  
and had a picture of holly in the middle of it. She sat in between Helga and Arnold on the couch  
watching 'Beauty and the beast' her favorite. Helga looked down at Akemi. She was falling  
asleep. Helga looked up to Arnold so she could tell him that Akemi was asleep, but so was he.  
"Can't even stay awake through a whole movie, can you football head?" she asked, giggling, and  
nudged Arnold's arm.  
  
"I'm up!" he shouted, and jumped up. He looked back down at Helga and Akemi. "Oh, sorry,  
must've fallen asleep." notices that he wasn't the only one. "Oh, I see why you woke me up." he  
bent down and picked up the sleeping 4 year old. He cradled her in his arms, and he sighed. "She  
sure is cute when she is asleep."  
  
"She's not the only one." Helga said, standing up. Arnold chuckled, and Helga gave him a peck  
on the cheek. "You probably better go put her on the bed, huh?" Helga rubbed the top of Akemi's  
head, and Arnold nodded his head.  
  
"Yep, probably better." he walked off towards his room. Helga sighed, and collapsed on the  
couch.  
  
'I've been living with him here since we got out of school, and why hasn't he proposed yet? He  
loves me... I love him, and have my whole life... what's holding him?' Helga thought, and grabbed  
her latest poem book. 'Might as well read my poems.' she began to read. Soon Arnold came back,  
yawning. "Is she still asleep? What took you so long?"  
  
"Yeah, she's still asleep, I just wanted to make sure she would stay that way, so I waited for a  
second." Arnold flopped down next to Helga, making the couch bounce and her drop her book.  
"Oops, sorry."  
  
Helga waved her hand slowly. "Aw, that's ok. I wasn't really reading it right now anyway." Helga  
scooted closer to Arnold, and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm kinda tired myself." she said  
yawning.  
  
  
"Same here." Arnold acknowledged, and wrapped his right arm around Helga. Suddenly Helga  
heard snoring above her. She looked up, and sure enough... Arnold was already asleep. 


	2. so, you're my aunt Hewga? you don't look...

Lila and Rhonda walked outside of the club, and Lila looked around. "Where is your car?" she  
asked, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
Rhonda giggled, and walked over to a red PT cruiser. She typed in a code on the driver's side  
door to unlock it. Lila walked over, and hopped in at the same time as Rhonda. "Nice car, huh?"  
asked Rhonda, starting the car up.  
  
Lila nodded her head slowly. "I thought you said you kept the one that you and I shared when I  
still lived in Hillwood? This isn't that ever so beautiful green new Volkswagen Beatle that I  
bought!" she pulled her lipstick out of her purse, and added another layer on.  
  
"Well, I did keep it, I just gave it to Nadine." Rhonda said, and turned on the radio. A jazzy  
version of 'God rest ye merry gentlemen' came on. (A/n: I love the jazzy version of that song!  
Heck, I love that song period!) Lila began to dance in her seat. Rhonda giggled watching her red  
headed friend.   
  
"You know, that doesn't make any sense." said Lila bobbing her head back and forth. Rhonda  
raised an eyebrow, still looking at the road, though. "You know, what you said? "Well, I did keep  
it, I just gave it to Nadine." See, that doesn't sound right! It sounds ever so strange!" she giggled,  
and the songs changed. Now it was 'we wish you a merry Christmas'.  
  
"Hey, you're right, that doesn't sound right." Rhonda stated, while laughing at how ridiculous it  
sounded. She pulled over into a rest stop. The music changed to 'oh Christmas tree'. Lila also got  
out, and followed Rhonda. They walked into the ladies' room. "So Lila, what is this big plan you  
have to get Arnold to love you, and hate Helga?"  
  
Lila smirked evilly as she walked into one of the stalls. "Well..." and she told Rhonda her whole  
plan.   
  
  
$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*  
  
  
Meanwhile, Helga and Arnold are sleeping, leaning against each other. Suddenly the doorbell  
rings. Helga jerks up off of Arnold's shoulder, and looks around. "Wha...?" she asked, sleepily.  
The doorbell chimes again making her jump. "I'm coming!" she called to the door. She wiped the  
drool from the corner of her mouth, stood up, and walked over to the door. She quickly opened  
the door, and there stood a pregnant Phoebe. "Phoebe! Come to get Akemi, right?"  
  
"Yes, I did. Where is she?" Phoebe asked, looking around Helga.  
  
"In our bedroom, asleep." Helga said, stepping to the side so Phoebe could come in.  
  
"Oh. Ok." Phoebe smiled, and walked back to the bedroom. Soon she came out of it, with a  
sleeping bundle in her arms. She walked up to Helga. "Must have been watching Beauty and the  
beast, right? She always falls asleep during that one." Phoebe giggled. She looked around the  
room, obviously looking for Arnold, and her gaze rested on his sleeping figure on the couch. "He  
must have been tired."  
  
Helga laughed, and stopped just as quickly as she started. "Yeah, we didn't get any sleep last  
night. And don't think we were, you know, 'cause we weren't. We were watching all of the home  
alone's and lost track of time."  
  
"All four? Wow, no wonder you didn't get any sleep!" Phoebe laughed, waking up Akemi.  
  
"Mommy? Hi! Why are you here? And why am I not on the (she yawns) couch?" Akemi asked,  
subconsciously pointing to the couch without even looking at it.  
  
"Well, because you fell asleep. And because I came to pick you up!" Phoebe explained to Akemi.  
Akemi nodded her head, and looked over towards the couch.  
  
"Uncle Arnold must have been awful tired." Akemi observed, and looked back up at Phoebe.  
Phoebe just nodded her head.  
  
"Well Helga, we better be leaving. See you later!" Phoebe said, waving as she walked out the  
door. Akemi waved also.  
  
Helga waved back, then closed the door. She turned back around to her football headed  
boyfriend, who was still asleep on the couch, and walked over to him. "Arnold, Arnold, Arnold...  
you silly football head." she lifted him up (cause he had fallen into the spot she was sitting in when  
she stood up) and shook him. "Arnold! Wake up!"  
  
He opened his eyes, then yawned. "What time is it?" he asked tiredly, looking around the room.  
Helga let go of him, and put her hands on her hips.  
  
She smiled, and chuckled. "Arnold, if you want to sleep now, sleep in the bed." she said, jokingly.  
He gave her a strange look. "Phoebe picked Akemi up, in case you were wondering."  
  
"Oh, ok. Actually, I'm not that tired anymore." he said, and stood up. He stretched, and walked  
into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Arnold!" Helga called as she stood back up from kneeling on the floor. She dusted her pants  
off.  
  
"What?" she heard from the kitchen.  
  
"Have you noticed how we hardily see any others besides Phoebe, Gerald, and Akemi? We hardily  
ever see Nadine and Curly, Rhonda and Sid, Harold and Patty, Stinky and Gloria, Sheena and  
Eugene, Park and Carissa, Robert and Aubrey, or Brainy and my cousin Toni, anymore!" Helga  
said, as she walked slowly into the kitchen. She walked over to the radio and turned it on. 'The  
Hallelujah Chorus' came on. She walked over to Arnold, who was sitting at the table drinking  
coffee, and planted a kiss on top of his head. She walked over to the coffee pot, and poured a cup  
for herself, then sat down next to Arnold. She took a sip of it, and placed the cup on the table.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Arnold finally said, staring at Helga the whole time. The way her long, long  
blonde hair waved back and forth when she walk entranced him, making it hard to talk. Oh, how  
he wanted to sk her that ONE SIMPLE question. 'Will she marry me?' he thought to himself.  
Helga stared back at him, smiling. "You know what? Lets go back to our old neighborhood, and  
visit them!" he exclaimed.  
  
Helga smiled. "Ok! Since it's only about four miles away, anyway." she laughed. She stood up,  
and walked back into the livingroom. She soon came back in, with a blue/grey coat draped around  
her. "Ok, lets go! Get your coat, it's freezing out there." she tossed him a blue/green coat, with a  
black stripe on the side of it. He slipped it on, and walked over to her.  
  
"Thank you, mom." he said jokingly, and smirked. Helga let out one big 'ha!' and slapped  
Arnold's back. "Ow!"  
  
"Your welcome, sonny, now lets go down to the car!" Helga said, also jokingly, and rushed out  
the door and down the stairs to the parking lot. Soon fallowed by Arnold, walking slowly,  
smiling, and shaking his head. Helga hopped in the car, and yelled out through the window. "Hey  
sonny, hurry up!"  
  
Arnold ran to the car, and stopped with his hands on his hips. "Hey, scoot over. I'll drive." he  
said, sternly.  
  
Helga shook her head. "Nope. I'm the mom, remember? The moms always drive." she laughed,  
jokingly, again.  
  
Arnold frowned, and walked around to the other side of the car, mumbling something about  
Helga being stubborn. He got in, and laughed. "You are weird."  
  
Helga gasped (jokingly) and held her right hand over her heart. "Oh, my son called me weird! It's  
a tragedy! Ha! You started it!" she, playfully, punched his arm, then started the car. She drove off  
down the road, and soon passed her old house. "I wonder if Olga, Philip, and Ron are home?" she  
pulled in, and stopped the car. They got out, and walked to the door. Helga rang the doorbell.  
Soon a little blonde haired boy that was about 9 « opened the door, and stared up at them for a  
minute. "Hi Ron, how are you today?" asked Helga.  
  
Ron's jaw dropped. "Aunt Helga?!" he gasped, and clasped a hand over his mouth. Helga nodded  
her head, and held her arms out.  
  
"How about a hug?" she asked, and tilted her head to the right. Ron chuckled, and embraced his  
aunt.  
  
He pulled away, and stared up at her for a few minutes. "Man, you sure look different than when I  
last saw you." he stated.   
  
"Yeah, course that was when about... 5 years ago?" Helga, put a finger over her lips in thought,  
and sighed.  
  
"Yeah, the day of Grandpa's funeral." Ron sighed, and walked farther into the house, then turned  
back around. "Aren't you coming?" he asked. Helga nodded, and walked in. Soon followed by  
Arnold. Ron slightly chuckled. "I see you are still with Arnold, huh Aunt Helga?"  
  
Helga looked at Arnold, then linked arms with him, and looked back to Ron. "Yep, we still are  
together. Even live in the same apartment." she said as they walked into the kitchen. There, at the  
kitchen table, sat Olga and Philip. "Olga!" Helga ran over to her older sister and embraced her.  
  
"Helga?! What are you doing here? I thought you lived on the other side of town!" Olga  
exclaimed, hugging Helga back. Helga let go, and backed up.  
  
"Well, yes, but we missed everyone else, so we decided to visit!" she said, and sat down next to  
Olga. Arnold slowly walked in, and leaned against the doorframe, half smiling. Helga noticed that  
Arnold didn't come over and sit with them. "Come on Arnold, sit down." she ordered.  
  
"Are you still doing that?" he laughed, then waved a hand in the air. "Naw, that's ok. I don't mind  
standing."  
  
Helga stood up, walked over to Arnold with her hands on her hips, grabbed his arm, pulled him  
over to the table, and pushed him into a chair. "Sit!" she laughed, and sat down next to him.  
  
"Oh, I see you two are still together!" Olga exclaimed, happily. Helga and Arnold nodded their  
heads in unison. "Well, let me see... that would be, about... 11 years! I'm so happy for you! But  
wait..." Olga suddenly got confused look on her face. "... we didn't get invited to the wedding-"  
  
Helga interrupted Olga. "We aren't married." Olga raised an eyebrow.   
  
"But... you've been together so long! How come not baby sister?" Olga asked, slightly shaking  
her head.  
  
Arnold blushed bright red. "I can answer that." he said slowly. Olga turned her head to him. "I'm  
a chicken to ask, that's all. But I'm sure we will." he rushed in the last part.  
  
Suddenly they heard a yell from upstairs. "MOMMY!!! HE'S BUGGING ME AGAIN!" they  
heard a girl scream.  
  
Helga looked at Olga with her eyebrows raised. "You have more kids than just Ron?" Olga  
smiled, and nodded her head.  
  
"Yeah, remember? I was pregnant with her when... daddy died." she sniffed. Helga embraced her  
sister, 'cause she knew that Olga always started crying when she mentioned anything about  
Miriam or Big Bob. But she didn't start crying, instead she just laughed. Helga released her sister,  
and stared at her in disbelief. "Her name is Genna. Isn't that just so beautiful?" Helga nodded her  
head. "Genna, come down here, there is someone I want you to meet!!" Olga called up the stairs.  
Soon they heard thumps, and soon saw a 5 year old little girl with brown (that's the color of  
Philip's hair) hair pulled into down pigtails held with purple bows, freckles like her dad, the same  
head shape of Olga, a purple dress that looked almost exactly like Helga's one when she was in  
elementary except for the fact that it was purple and didn't need a shirt under it, white sneakers,  
but the most distinctive part about her was her unibrow. "Honey, meet your Aunt Helga. And her  
boyfriend Arnold." Olga said, motioning to Helga and Arnold.  
  
"Uh huh, nice to meet you. Now can I weave? Cwimany!" she said, hands on hips. Arnold  
chuckled, and leaned over to Helga.  
  
"How much you wanna she is a bully at her school, and has a crush on a little boy and picks on  
him in particular?" he whispered. Helga growled, then giggled. Genna scowled, and walked up to  
them.  
  
"So, you're my aunt Hewga?" she asked. 'She must have trouble with l's and r's.' thought Helga  
staring down at the little girl who reminded her of herself.  
  
"Yes, I'm your Aunt Helga." she said, and held her hand out. Genna raised half of her unibrow,  
and stared at Helga's hand. "Take it, it won't bite." Helga said, warmly.  
  
"Humph." Genna sighed, and took Helga's hand, shaking it. She pulled her hand away, and  
looked up at Helga again. "You don't wook much wike my mommy." she said, sounding  
annoyed.  
  
Helga laughed. "No, I don't, do I?" Helga said, and stood up. "Well, we'll be back, but we have  
to go talk to some others!" she said, and clasped her hands together. She turned around, and  
grabbed Arnold's hand. "Come on football head, we gotta go!" she said, dragging him out of the  
house and into the car.  
  
  
*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$  
  
Rhonda drove up to a tall, tall house. They got out, and walked in. "Sid, honey, I'm home! And I  
brought Lila!" she called out.  
  
Soon Sid came running in, and embraced Rhonda. "Rhonda, you're home! I'm so glad!" he said.  
He pulled away, and looked at Lila. "Lila, you haven't changed at all, and I mean that as a  
complement."  
  
Lila smiled sweetly, and threw her arms around Sid. "Yes, you haven't changed at all either!"  
suddenly the doorbell rang. Lila pulled away from Sid as Rhonda pulled the door open. She  
gasped at who stood there on the steps. "Arnold?! Helga?!" 


	3. the reaction, and seeing Park and Cariss...

Sorry I took so long. Friday I spent the night at my cousins' house (Talitha and Rachel), and  
yesterday I went to "The Nutcracker" with my best friend Emily. I don't own Hey Arnold, just to  
let you know.  
  
  
Arnold and Helga stood in the doorway, pure shock in their eyes. Almost horror in Helga's eyes.  
"Lila!?" they asked in unison. Lila smiled.  
  
"Arnold, Helga, I'm ever so glad to see you!" she exclaimed, and threw her arms around Arnold.  
Helga became a little angry. Lila pulled away and examined Arnold. "You look ever so handsome,  
Arnold." she flirted.  
  
Arnold didn't buy it. "Lila, I know you. Get away from me. Please." he said calmly, and backed  
back out the door. Lila stuck out her lower lip, and pretended to cry.  
  
"Arnold, you've been hanging around Helga too much. She's rubbing off on you." she pouted,  
and turned around.   
  
Arnold half smiled, and wrapped his right arm around Helga. "Why thank you Lila." Lila spun  
around, mouth wide in shock.  
  
"That WASN'T a complement!" she exclaimed, and crossed her arms. "Why do you like her  
anyway, Arnold? Actually, if you did actually love her, you'd have asked her to marry you by  
now." she smirked, and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Am I right?"  
  
"No!!! I'm just a chicken!!" Arnold blurted, and let go of Helga. Helga smiled, and wrapped her  
arms around Arnold.  
  
"Settle down, she knows you love me, but she's just trying to get you back to her. Don't give too  
much thought to it. Lets go." she said, rubbing his back. She kissed his cheek, "I'll be in the car."  
and walked down the steps to the car.  
  
"Ok, I'll be there in a minute. Lila, why do you STILL want me, anyway? We aren't in high  
school anymore." Arnold questioned raising his right eyebrow. Lila began to fidget. Arnold  
slightly chuckled. "I thought you wouldn't have an answer for that. Bye." he turned around, then  
suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him back. "What is it?" he asked, digging his heels  
into the ground.  
  
"I do have an answer, Arnold. It's because... because... I love you? Yeah! I found out that I love  
you now!" she exclaimed, and crushed Arnold in an embrace again.  
  
Arnold pulled away, and began to walk down the steps. "No you don't. You just hate Helga, and  
will do anything that will get her mad. As in, have me with you instead. Now, goodbye!" he  
stormed around to the driver's side of the car, and made Helga scoot into the passenger's side.  
They drove off, Arnold still fuming.  
  
Lila stood in the doorway, mouth wide open. "Ooooo... how DARE he!!!" her hands clenched  
into fists at her sides, and began to shake. "Now I feel like killing something that is ever so alive,  
and happy!" she spun around, and glared at Rhonda's cat. She smirked, and began walking slowly  
to the tabby. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty... I won't hurt you..." she tried to coax the cat.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Arnold was still very, very angry, gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were  
turning white. Helga took notice of this. "Arnold, relax... forget about that." she said sweetly, and  
kissed his cheek. His scowl turned into a smile and his knuckles turned normal color again. Helga  
sat back normal, smiling. "Now, that's the Arnold I love." she said.  
  
Arnold slightly chuckled. "You always have a way of making me feel better, don't you?" he  
asked. Helga nodded her head.  
  
"I try." she said, modestly, shrugging her shoulders. They stopped in front of a house. Helga  
looked at it, puzzled. She turned her head to him, raising an eye brow. "Who's house is this?" she  
asked, very confused.  
  
"Park and Carissa's residence. Why do I come here you ask? I have NO idea." Arnold chuckled,  
unbuckled his seat belt, and got out of the car. Helga did the same thing. They walked up to the  
door, and knocked on it. Soon Park appeared at the door, frowning.  
  
"What do you want? I'm busy." he said, angrily. Arnold and Helga exchanged confused  
expressions.  
  
"Don't you recognize us?" Helga asked, taking a step forward. Park sighed, and shook his head.  
"Helga, and Arnold ring a bell?"  
  
Park paused for a minute, then smiled. "Arnold and Helga! I haven't seen you guys in forever!" he  
said and embraced Helga.  
  
"Yeah, that's why we're visiting. We're visiting EVERYBODY that we haven't seen in years."  
Arnold said, shaking hands with Park. Park invited them into the house, and they went and sat  
down in the living room.   
  
"Carissa!! Arnold and Helga are visiting!!!" Park called up the stairs to Carissa who was still in  
bed. They heard a few bumping noises, then it sounded like a stampede down the stairs. "You  
could have left the wild animals back in the room." Park said sarcastically.  
  
Carissa shot him a sour look and said, "oh ha, ha, ha, you're ssssoooo funny." she retorted, also  
sarcastic. She looked over to Arnold and Helga, and smiled. "Arnold, Helga, so nice to see you  
again!" she said, throwing her arms around Arnold.  
  
'Why do all the girls hug Arnold, and all the guys hug me?' Helga thought, with a chuckle. Then  
she realized how obvious it was, and decided not to ask it out loud. Carissa parted with Arnold,  
and sat down next to Helga. "So, I heard you two are going to get married." Helga said, smiling.  
  
Park half smiled, and nodded his head. "Yeah, we are. Next month in fact." he looked over to  
Carissa, and his half smile turned into a full one.   
  
Carissa smiled back, and fluttered her eyelashes. Helga saw how happy the two were, and began o  
think. 'Why can't Arnold just ask me to MARRY HIM!?!?!?!? He is such a chicken! He never  
used to be this much of a chicken.'  
  
"Are you two planning on getting married?" Carissa suddenly inquired, turning to Helga. Helga  
began to fidget.  
  
"Not yet..." she stated, looking at one of the pictures on the wall. Carissa gasped, and her eyes  
became wide.  
  
"What!? You two have lived with each other since our first prom! You got kicked out, then went  
to live with Arnold, everyone figured that you two would be the firsts to get married, and you  
aren't even engaged!?" she gasped in disbelief. She also began to shake her head. "I can't believe  
it!"  
  
"I am a chicken." Arnold said simply. He looked to Helga, and smiled. "That's all. I don't know  
why I'm such a chicken, I just am."  
  
Helga stood up and walked over to him. "Come on, lets go. We need to visit many more people!"  
she rested her hands on his shoulders, and began to pull. "Up boy, up!" she laughed as Arnold  
stood up. He raised an eyebrow at her, and half smiled.  
  
"One minute I'm your son, the next I'm your dog. What's next?" he chuckled, placing his hands  
on his hips.  
  
Helga smirked, and narrowed her eyes. "Hopefully next is going to be my husband." she said,  
almost pleadingly. Arnold's smile disappeared, and he took his hands off his hips. He sighed,  
grabbed Helga's hand, and dragged her out the door of the house. "G'bye Park, Carissa! Have a  
nice day!" Helga called out.  
  
"Bye!" Park and Carissa called in unison. After Arnold and Helga were out the door, they turned  
to each other, smiling. "When do you think he'll asked her?" Park asked.  
  
Carissa turned back to the door, still smiling. "Probably at one of the weddings. Like... Nadine  
and Curly's, on the 29th of this month. You think he will ask her then, or at ours, which is next  
month on the 27th?"  
  
"Probably theirs." suddenly, the phone rang. He ran over to it, and picked it up. "Hello? Oh, hi  
Sid... Lila is at your house!? And she has a plan to what?!... I'll help you, don't worry... what?!  
She is what?! I'm coming over right this minute!" Park slammed down the phone, and threw his  
arms around Carissa. "You wouldn't believe what I just heard!" 


	4. that girl acts a lot like Lila used to!

I hate being so nice. I can't leave people hanging very long at all, can I? Nope, I can't, and do you  
know why? That's how I was raised, to be so nice it drives me crazy. So, here's your fan-fic  
chapter!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own: nothing but a few fan-fics and fan-arts. Get the picture?  
  
  
Arnold continued dragging Helga to the car, until she couldn't take it anymore. She dug her feet  
into the ground, making him stop. "Arnold, are you ok? Ever since I said 'hopefully next is going  
to be my husband' which was just a few minutes ago, you have been dragging me, and frowning.  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Arnold sighed, and looked down at the ground. He had no answer; well, he did, but he thought  
that she would laugh. "Well... the thing is... I have been thinking... and..." Arnold reached into his  
jacket pocket, then suddenly Park came running up, and Arnold took his hand out of his pocket.  
"Park... what's the matter?" Arnold asked as Park tried to catch his breath.  
  
"L...Li...Lila...watch out for her. Sh...she is going to... invite you to Rhonda's house for a 'get to  
know you better than before' thing. And, I heard that she is going to try and break you two apart.  
Whatever you do, DON'T go to it. Ok? DON'T. Got it?" Park stated, rather quickly. Arnold and  
Helga looked to each other with their eyes as big as bowls.  
  
Arnold turned his head back to Park, and nodded it. "Yes, will do Park. Will do." he said, still  
surprised at the news he just heard. Park smiled, sighed, and walked back inside. Arnold turned  
his head back to Helga who's eyes were full of tears. "Helga, what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, it's just the fact that Lila comes back, and wants you back. All to herself. It won't happen  
while I'm alive!!!" Helga cried, and enclosed Arnold in a very tight, tight, hug. "Never will she get  
you... never."  
  
Little did they know that they were being watched. "Oh, don't worry... you don't have to know  
about it Helga." the person in the bushes laughed, silently, then sped off towards home.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Lila walked in the front door, and called out, "Rhonda, I'm back, and I have wonderful news!"  
she walked into the large living room, and collapsed on the couch. She kicked her shoes off, and  
turned the tv on just as Rhonda walked in.  
  
"What is it?" Rhonda asked, sitting down next to Lila. She (Lila) turned her head to Rhonda,  
smirking.  
  
"I found out how to get Arnold back to me. Send Helga off somewhere to visit some family for  
the holidays, and Arnold will stay here. Then, I get him all alone, and... well, you should know my  
thoughts by now, I told you it before I left that I would do it."  
  
  
Rhonda nodded her head, and sighed. 'Little do you know that Arnold goes everywhere with  
Helga.' she half smiled, and giggled, making Lila raise an eyebrow. "Oh, that is a wonderful plan,  
Lila. It will really get them away from each other."  
  
"Hey, I have an ever so bothering feeling that you don't think it will work. Why won't it work?"  
Lila crossed her arms, and her legs.  
  
"Well, Arnold goes EVERYWHERE with Helga. I don't see how you could get Helga to go  
without Arnold, and Arnold to let her go by herself." Rhonda chuckled, shrugging her shoulders,  
not noticing Lila's menacing look.  
  
"Look... don't you remember something about me getting Arnold to ask me to the prom before he  
asked Helga? Trust me, I'm a charmer." she tossed her hair over her shoulders, and turned her  
head to the tv again.  
  
`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`  
  
Arnold and Helga got in the car, and drove down the road to a big white and red house. Helga  
studied it, and looked back to Arnold. "So, who's house is this?"  
  
Arnold sighed, and got out of the car. "It's Harold and Patty's. Come on, lets go, not sit there  
staring at the house like it grew a nose." Helga chuckled, and got out of the car. they walked up  
to the door, and knocked on it. Soon, a small two year old opened it. He looked almost exactly  
like Harold, except with light brown hair. "Hello, may we see your parents?"  
  
The little boy, looked up at Arnold and Helga in confusion. "Who a you?" he asked, slightly  
closing the door.  
  
"I'm Arnold, and she's Helga. What's your name?" Arnold asked, bending down to reach eye  
level with the boy.  
  
"I'm Keith. My mommy an daddy aren here wight now. I'm wiff my babysitter, Lally, want to talk  
her?" Keith asked, opening the door wider. Suddenly, a medium height red haired teenaged girl  
walked up behind Keith. He looked up, and smiled. "Hi Lally, this is Oswald and Olga."  
  
"That's Arnold and Helga." Arnold corrected. "Hi, Lally was it?" Arnold held out his hand and  
Lally took it in hers.  
  
"Actually, my name is Leila, but he can't get names correct. It's nice to meet you." Leila picked  
Keith up, and opened the door wider. "I'm just curious; why are you guys here?"  
  
"We came to see Harold and Patty, cause we haven't seen them in years." Helga said, wrapping  
her right arm around Arnold's shoulders.  
  
Leila nodded her head, and smiled. "Ok, I was just wondering. Mr. and Mrs. Berman aren't here  
right now. There at an oh so interesting movie. But, do you want to stay here until they get back?  
I'm oh so sure they would like to come home and see you here." Helga's eye began to twitch.  
"Are you ok, Helga?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just an eye twitch, nothing to take me to the hospital about. Heh, heh,  
heh." 'Is it just me or does this girl act a little too much like Lila used to?' "I think Arnold and I  
better be going. Don't you think, honey?" she grabbed his arm, and her nails sunk in.  
  
"Ow! Yeah, we have to--ow, let go of my arm! go. Ow!" Arnold tried pulling his arm away from  
Helga, but she was already pulling him down the stairs to their car. "What was all that, ow, about,  
ow?!" Arnold exclaimed, and pulled his arm away from her. He pulled up his coat and shirt  
sleeves to see how bad his "wound" was. He could see about ten deep nail marks.  
  
"Didn't you notice how much she was like the old Lila!? She was evil, an evil girl, and I don't  
want to be in the same house with her." Helga crossed her arms, and shook her head. Arnold  
stared at her, then sighed.  
  
"That's the only reason why you almost ripped my skin off, then we couldn't stay to wait for  
Harold and Patty?" he asked, making Helga grin gingerly, and shrug. "And how do you know she  
was evil? She could have just talked that way. Come on, lets go visit Stinky and Gloria." he  
grabbed Helga's arm, and pushed her into the car, then got in himself. 


	5. Leila IS evil!

Hi again. I'm too tired to say anything funny, so get on with the story, me.  
  
Disclaimer: do I have to? Yes, it's true, I don't own Hey Arnold! So don't even let that thought  
pass through your head. Got it? You better, 'cause I don't want to have to say it again.  
  
  
Lila sat on the couch, planning her evil scheme. Suddenly, she got an idea. She smiled, as she  
picked up the phone, and dialed a number. The phone rang a couple times, then she heard a voice  
on the other end. "Hi Leila! How are you doing today?... yes, I'm back in town! Isn't that  
wonderful?!... thank you ever so much!... can you help me with something?... thank you!... well,  
there is this one girl that I despise, and I want to get her guy away from her. Actually, I kind of  
like the guy, just a little, though. Not much at all... well, I was wondering if you could help me get  
her to go on a trip without him... her name? Helga... you met her today? Did you guys visit?" she  
asked through gritted teeth. Soon her face relaxed, and she stopped gritting her teeth. "Good. She  
is very evil... oh, you could tell just from talking to her?... well, the one I want to take away from  
her is-...yes, Arnold. Thank you ever so much, cousin!" she slammed down the phone, and stood  
up. "Rhonda!"  
  
Rhonda ran in, panting. "What is it, Lila?" she asked, bent over, with her hands on her knees.  
  
Lila walked over to her, and patted her on the back. "I'm sure that my plan will work now. Helga  
would never believe me if I told her that Arnold was cheating on her. But, if my cousin Leila told  
her, she would believe it!" she clapped her hands in excitement. Rhonda looked at her with a  
puzzled look on her face.  
  
"How does Helga know Leila? And, why would she believe her? They aren't friends." Rhonda  
placed her hands on her hips, and stuck them out to one side; the left side, to be exact.  
  
Lila smiled, and giggle. "They met today, at Harold and Patty's house! And, if she is a friend of  
Harold and Patty, she is a friend of Helga and Arnold. Or, in this case, just Helga." she smiled  
wider, and wrapped her arms around Rhonda. "I'm finally gonna get back at Helga for stealing my  
lead in that fourth grade play, the spinach, and everything else she ever did to or said about me!"  
  
Rhonda pulled away from her auburn haired friend, and frowned. "That is the only reason why  
you want to get Arnold to be yours? I thought you said it was because you loved him!" she  
exclaimed.  
  
Lila raised an eyebrow. "When did I say that? I don't remember saying ANYTHING about  
LOVING him. I hate her, so I want to make her life miserable. I really love Arnie, but I'm sure he  
still loves Helga." Rhonda shook her head. "What? He doesn't?"  
  
"No, he came back, saw that you weren't here, and left. Just like that!" Rhonda snapped her  
fingers, on her left hand. She laughed for a minute, then stopped. "I think he was looking for you,  
at least." she began to think about.  
  
"Wow. Well, anyway, back to business. I have the perfect way to get her to leave, just leave it to  
Leila. She can convince anyone that she is on their side, just like me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Leila stood outside Arnold and Helga's apartment with Harold, Patty, and Keith. They walked up  
to the door, and knocked on it. They heard some talking, then footsteps to the door. The door  
swung open, and there stood Helga, who was smiling. "Harold! Patty! Keith! It's nice to see you!  
Leila, what are you doing here?"  
  
Leila shrugged. "Well, I was the one that told them that you came by, so they brought me with  
them. Also because they need someone to watch Keith." she giggled, and Helga let them in. Leila  
sat down on the couch, next to Arnold. "Hi, do you remember me?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. You were the one that answered the door when Helga and I came to visit Harold and  
Patty. Leila, wasn't it?" Arnold asked, shaking Leila's hand.  
  
"Yes, yes it is." she smiled sweetly, then looked back at Helga and squinted her eyes with a smirk  
on her face. Helga was visiting with Patty, and laughing. Leila didn't like the fact that Helga was  
HAPPY. 'Well, I have to think of...' suddenly a thought hit her. her smirk became wider. 'Anyone  
who hates my cousin, or my cousin hates, I hate too. And she asked me to do something, so I'll  
do it. Heh.' "Heh, heh, heh."  
  
Arnold looked at her strangely. "Are you ok?" he asked, she looked back to him, and smiled  
sweetly.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm oh so fine. Thank you for asking." she said, and looked back at Helga. 'Look at her,  
she's so evil. I'm oh so glad I thought of some way to get rid of her so Lila can get Arnold. Al I  
have to do is a little snooping around, then mess with her pictures, and then poof! She'll leave just  
like a cloud of powder in the wind.'  
  
Keith looked at Leila, waiting for the signal to run into the bedroom, so he could get candy from  
"Lally". Leila smiled sweetly at him; that was the sign! He laughed, then ran into the back room,  
to wait for "Lally". Leila stood up, and ran after him. "No wait, I can do it, Leila." Helga stood  
up, and ran up behind her. Leila spun around, and shook her head.  
  
"That's ok. I came her to watch him, and he snuck away rom me. I'm the one that is supposed to  
watch him. You stay out here and visit." Leila smiled again, Helga shrugged then walked back to  
her seat. Leila spun on her heel, and walked into the bedroom. "Keith, where are you?" she called  
out loud enough for everyone to hear. "You better not be getting into anything!" she called out  
again. She walked in farther, and over to where Keith was hiding. "Hey, find anything?"  
  
"No, bu I di thee somepun over thewe." he pointed to the other side of the bed, which was  
Helga's. She walked over and began to search through everything.  
  
"Aha! Here is a picture of her and Arnold kissing. All I have to do is find a picture of Phoebe and  
Gerald kissing and... aha!" she exclaimed, and pulled out a picture of Gerald and Phoebe, kissing.  
"Good, and Phoebe is on the same side of Gerald as Helga was on Arnold! Now, where are the  
scissors... aha!" she pulled a pair of pink scissors out from under the other stuff. She began to cut  
the Arnold and Helga picture right down the middle. Luckily for her, Helga and Arnold were just  
kissing lightly, and not with their arms around each other. Same with Phoebe and Gerald. she  
began to cut the Phoebe and Gerald photo. You could almost hear music in the background, but it  
was just the radio playing 'Rudolph the red nosed reindeer'. "Ah, all done. Keith, could you go  
find some glue, but not ask anyone where it is?"  
  
Keith raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why not? I fought (a/n: that is really thought, just to let  
you know, but he can't talk well) we were going to do this for a art pwajec? And where's my  
cany?" he stuck his lower lip out, and put his hand on his hips.  
  
Leila rolled her eyes, and turned more to him. "Keith, the candy is at my house. And, the art  
project is a secret one. So, shh!" she stuck her finger to her lip, and turned back around. She then  
held her hand out for the glue. "Glue, now, please?" Keith sighed, and looked out the door.  
  
He turned his head back to Leila. "They aw vissing again. How can I get to it?" Leila turned her  
head in annoyance.  
  
"Pretend you're James Bond, just hurry!" she snapped, as quiet as possible. Keith smiled widely,  
then put a serious face on.  
  
"No. Caw me 007, not Keith. Ok? Either that or Bond... James Bond." he broke out in laughter.  
Leila groaned, and turned back to the little two year old, scowling. He stopped laughing at seeing  
her expression. "Sorry. I weave now." he turned back to the door, got as low as possible, and  
began to crawl out. He watched them as he crawled, and when he was finally out of site he stood  
up and ran to the kitchen. He ran in, and began to look through drawers. "Aha!" he reached into  
the drawer, and pulled out a large thing of glue. "Good. Now, how to get back to Leila? I hope I  
get pleny o cany." he crouched down onto his hands and knees, and began to do somersaults  
towards the door where Leila was. He stopped when he was back in grown up sites, then crawled  
instead of somersaulting. He was finally in the clear. He stood up, and began to giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?" Leila asked, grabbing the glue out of his hands. She began to glue the Phoebe  
half, and the Arnold half together so it looked like they were kissing.  
  
"Just that I made it by the growd ups without them seeing me!" he laughed, and fell to the ground  
in hysterical laughter. Leila stood up, and examined her "masterpiece".  
  
Suddenly, they heard a yell from the living room. "Hey, you two ok in there? You've been in  
there about a half hour!" it was Patty.  
  
Keith stopped laughing, and walked out to his mommy, soon followed by Leila. "Sorry, but he  
made a huge mess and I needed to pick it up." 'Luckily I actually DID pick the mess I made up,  
or I'd be in deep doo doo.' Leila said, and thought as she walked towards the couch, sitting down  
next to Helga. She leaned over, and whispered, "I need to talk to you in private. In the kitchen,  
right now." she stood back up, and so did Helga. "Helga and I are going to et something to drink.  
Anyone else want something?" everyone shook their heads, and Helga and Leila walked into the  
kitchen.  
  
"Ok, what's this all about?" Helga asked, placing her hands on her hips. Leila motioned to the  
seats. "Yes, go ahead, sit down, but tell me what you are going to tell me." Helga flopped down  
onto one of the chairs, and so did Leila.  
  
"Ok. Keith had gone through the pictures, and as I was picking them up, I came across this one."  
Leila said, handing Helga the picture that she had glued together. Helga took it, and examined it  
for a minute, with her eyes full of tears.  
  
"What? I don't think that I've ever seen th-this picture in there before." she squeaked out, then  
lifted her head to Leila. She suddenly scowled, and placed her hands on her hips. "How do I know  
you are telling me the truth?"  
  
Leila was a good actress though. She would never tell the truth. She gasped, and placed a hand  
over her heart. "I'm hurt Helga. Why would I do something as oh so awful as that?" she gave  
Helga her most innocent smile as possible.  
  
Helga's lower lip began to tremble. "B-but Arnold and Phoebe would n-never do something like  
that!" she wanted to cry out, but instead kept her voice just above a whisper. Leila looked at  
Helga sadly, and shrugged. "M-maybe it was just friendly." she managed to squeak.  
  
"It doesn't look 'Just friendly' to me." Leila stated, shaking her head. Helga suddenly began to  
whimper. Leila looked up, and saw Helga with her head resting on the table on her arms that were  
crossed. Leila rested her hand on Helga's shoulder, and sighed. "Maybe you should leave for a  
while. Like maybe go see your grandma in Des Moines?"  
  
Helga looked up, tears streaking down her face, then she scowled. "Yes. you're right. I'm going  
to go to my grandma's house for Christmas. Then, when I come back I'm going to move far away  
from here. Far, away. Lila can have Arnold for all I care! Phoebe can have him, and Gerald can  
have Lila! I don't care what happens to Arnold anymore." she stood up, and walked into her and  
Arnold's bedroom. She packed up her stuff, and walked out the door of the room. She looked at  
Arnold who was looking at her with one of his eyebrows raised. She turned her head so that she  
couldn't see him even out of the corner of her eye, and walked out the front door.  
  
Leila rubbed her hands together, as she stood up. "Heh, heh, heh... all goes according to my plan.  
Helga walks out, I tell Arnold it's because she didn't love him anymore and she went to go live  
with this one boy she had her eyes on while they were in high school. Heh, heh, heh..." sh  
laughed, and tried her best to look disappointed. She straightened her posture, and walked into  
the living room. All eyes landed on her. "Hi everybody. I bet you're all wondering why Helga just  
up and walked out, huh? Well, she told me that she didn't love Arnold anymore, and she went to  
go live with one of her old high school boy friends, that she dated before Arnold." 


	6. Arnold's reaction, and their plan oh yea...

Well, this other fan-fic idea hit me, but I wanted to get this story finished before I wrote it. So, as  
soon as I'm done with this one, expect another new one from me. Well anyway, I hope you guys  
like this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: if I owned it I wouldn't write this disclaimer, now would I?  
  
  
Arnold sat there in shock. Had he heard what he thought he had heard? Helga didn't love him  
anymore, and she went to live with another man that she had dated in high school before him? He  
couldn't stand it. Leila looked at him in sympathy; or at least he thought it was. "I'm oh so sorry,  
Arnold. But, you know, Lila is free, and she loves you. Why don't you go to her now?" Leila  
said, walking over to him and kneeling in front of him. Then she rested a hand on his knee.  
  
He looked down at her; she had made this up, he just knew it! "Get out of my apartment." he  
ordered, frowning. Leila's eyes went wide, and she sat back.  
  
Her mouth opened and closed about three times. "What?" she gasped, finally able to talk.  
  
"Out. Get... out. You said something to her to make her leave! She never had a boyfriend before  
me!" Arnold shouted at her, and stood up. Leila fell backwards onto her back, while staring up at  
Arnold. He squinted his eyes. "Out, now."  
  
"But I was telling the truth!" Leila lied, sitting back up and pointing a finger at him. Arnold rolled  
his eyes, and kneeled down.  
  
"You need to know something about Helga. She always wanted me, so she wouldn't accept any  
other guy's feelings. I was her first boyfriend. The only person even close to being a boyfriend for  
her before me was Brainy, and he is engaged to Helga's cousin Toni. So you, little liar, better-...  
wait!" Arnold's eyes went wide, and his mouth dropped open. Then his eyes narrowed. "How do  
you know Lila?"  
  
That question Leila wasn't prepared for. She felt like she was a little child getting questioned  
about something she was told not to say, 'cause it would turn her family against her. What could  
she do? "I-I..." she was in a big predicament. Either turn her cousin away from her, OR tell the  
truth. "She's my cousin!!!!" she moaned, then stuck her head in her hands and began to sob  
uncontrollably.  
  
Arnold looked at Harold and Patty in confusion. "What?" he asked, still trying to figure this out.  
Harold looked to Patty, and she did the same except to Harold. They looked back to Arnold, and  
both shrugged. 'They didn't even know about this?' Arnold thought in confusion, then looked  
back at the crying girl in front of him. He suddenly felt awful; like he had done something wrong.  
"Where do you think she went?" Leila looked up at him, tears still streaming down her face.  
  
"A-Airport. O-Or at least th-that's where I would g-go." she sniffed, and stood up. "I better be  
going. My parents will be oh so worried if I don't get home s-soon." she began to head o the  
door, but was stopped by Arnold who was holding her left arm. "Hey, what's th-the big idea?"  
  
"You aren't going anywhere just yet." Arnold said, spinning Leila around, and staring her right in  
the eyes. "You're going to convince her that you did that just to get her mad at me so I would go  
to Lila. Ok?" Leila sighed, and shook her head. "And why not?"  
  
"Because if I did that Lila would hate me from now until she dies." Leila looked back up. Arnold  
raised one of his eyebrows. How could Leila stand Lila?  
  
"You know, not all of your family has to like you. I mean, if you were a thief would you expect  
everyone in your family to like you?" he asked her. she gave him a thoughtful look, then slowly  
shook her head. Arnold half smiled. "Now, how about you come with me and convince Helga to  
come back, and forget about what Lila thinks?"  
  
Leila gave another thoughtful look, then sighed. "I guess, but Lila will get back at me." she stated,  
and looked down at the floor. She knew Lila would get back at her; she just knew it. But, little  
did she know that Arnold already had a plan for that.  
  
Arnold smiled, and began to drag her out the door of the apartment. He slightly turned his head,  
and stopped. "Are you guys coming?" he asked Harold and Patty. They looked to each other then  
shrugged. Patty picked up Keith, and they followed Arnold and Leila. All five of them got in the  
car, with Harold Patty and Keith in the backseat and Arnold and Leila in the front. "Ok Leila, I  
have an idea," Arnold began with a smile. "This idea might just make Lila not get back at you.  
Did she tell you that she loves me?" Leila nodded her head and Arnold continued, "Ok then, that  
works perfect. I know she really doesn't, she just wants to get back at Helga for all the mean  
things she has done to her. Now, if she had a man to distract her, she would forget about being  
mad at Helga and she would stop trying to get us two to separate. And I know the perfect man  
for her."  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
At the bus depot, Helga sat waiting, and crying. She was trying to make sense of it. Arnold, and  
Phoebe? Phoebe was pregnant with Gerald's baby for crying out loud! She let out a muffled sob,  
and buried her head farther into her hands. 'Wait...' suddenly a thought came to her. she lifted her  
head, and narrowed her eyes. "That picture looked awfully familiar. And yet, I've never seen it  
before." she reached into her pocket, and pulled the picture out. She examined it for a minute,  
then something on it caught her eye. It had a crack down the middle, with tape across the crack.  
"Why that little..." she stood up, and dropped the picture. "When I get my hands on her...!!!!!"  
she cracked her knuckles, and walked out of the depot.  
  
Just as she got into her car, Arnold's car pulled up. She stuck her head out of the window, and  
smiled widely. She flung the door open, and stepped out running to the other car after it had  
gotten parked. Just as the driver's side door opened Helga threw her arms around the one that  
stepped out. "Helga!?" Arnold exclaimed, hugging her back, then pulled away. "I thought you  
were mad at me!"  
  
  
"I was until I looked closer at the picture Leila showed me. It has a crack down the middle of it."  
she scoffed, throwing her arms around Arnold again. "I'm so glad she didn't make you believe  
something about me that wasn't true." suddenly, the passenger's side door opened, and out  
stepped Leila. Helga's eyes automatically narrowed with seeing the manipulative little harpy.  
"What is SHE doing here?" she pulled away from Arnold, and pointed straight at Leila.  
  
Arnold turned around, and slightly chuckled. "She came to say sorry, and that the only reason she  
did it was because she was afraid that Lila would hate her." Helga looked at Arnold with an  
eyebrow raised.  
  
"How does she know Lila?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
Arnold turned his head to her. "They're cousins." Helga's eyes went wide, and she looked back at  
Leila who was standing there with an guilty look on her face.  
  
"Well that explains a lot." Helga said in disgust, and crossed her arms. Then she felt a hand on her  
shoulder. She sighed and turned her head to Arnold. "Arnold, why couldn't you have left her at  
the apartment, and told me what she wanted to say yourself? I really didn't want to see her  
again."  
  
"Well, we thought we would need her to tell you the whole thing and convince you to come back  
to me. Oh, and we have an idea of how to get Lila off our backs." Arnold smirked, and looked  
back at Leila who also smirked. 


	7. Merry Christmas, Helga, Arnold, Lila, an...

Man, have you ever tried writing a fan-fic you were already working on while another idea is  
hitting you on the head? It's the hardest thing I've ever done! 'Cause I am trying to think of a way  
to go on this one, while the other one is trying to come out! Rrrrrrrr... stupid mind!!!! Oh, and in  
the last chapter, Arnold, Leila, Harold and Patty had already gone to the airport before thy went  
to the bus depot. Oh, and you know how I said that there was a piece of tape across it instead of  
just a crack? It was a complete mistake. I forgot that I had her use glue.  
  
Disclaimer: I own: "Cousins" "DAMSL" and "Kimia Chayi" not "Hey Arnold!" (A/n: "Cousins"  
"DAMSL" and "Kimia Chayi" are my dreams of cartoons I want to become real cartoons one  
day)  
  
  
Arnold, Helga, and Leila sat at the kitchen table in Helga and Arnold's apartment working on the  
plan to get Lila off Helga and Arnold's backs. "Ok, here's my plan. You know how Arnie came  
back that one time and just came then left because Lila wasn't here? Well, that helps us know that  
he loves her."  
  
Leila's eyes went wide, and she gasped. "Arnie?! Lila told me about him! She said he was the man  
of her dreams! But then she told me about you two being together, and I thought YOU, Arnold,  
WERE the Arnie she was talking about that one time!"  
  
Arnold shook his head. "Huh uh. The only one I know that calls me Arnie is Mrs. Vitello, NO  
ONE else does. Well, anyway, Lila loves him, he loves Lila, it's perfect! Now, how do we get him  
to come?" Arnold began to think of ways to get Arnie there.  
  
Suddenly, Helga jumped up, and clapped her hands. Arnold and Leila stared at her each with an  
eyebrow up. She laughed nervously, and sat back down. "Uh, sorry. I just got an idea."  
  
"What is it?" Arnold asked excitedly, smiling.  
  
Helga sighed, and rubbed her hands together. "Well, we should call Arnie, and tell him that Lila is  
here again. You KNOW he'll come." she said simply. Arnold and Leila turned to each other in  
shock. They turned back to Helga with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Wow! Why didn't I think of that?" Arnold asked shaking his head.  
  
"Because you're dense." Helga joked, with a laugh. Arnold frowned, also jokingly, and growled.  
"Just kidding! Crimany, can't you take a joke?"  
  
"Can't you? I was also joking." Arnold laughed. Suddenly, he stopped laughing, and looked  
seriously at Helga, who was still laughing. "Helga, time to be serious."  
  
Helga stopped laughing, and looked at him with an eyebrow raised. 'What's going on here?  
Arnold NEVER acts THIS serious.' "What? Why? It was funny."  
  
Arnold began to shake his head. 'But I thought he was laughing too.' thought Helga. "Helga, I  
need you to be serious right now. This is hard." Helga slightly jumped in shock.   
  
"What's hard? This is a simple thing to do. All we have to do is call Arnie-" Helga began, but was  
interrupted by Arnold.  
  
"Helga, shut up right now, please." Helga jumped in shock again. 'He is REALLY acting weird. I  
hope he's ok...' Helga thought worriedly. "Helga... I know this is the wrong time and everything,  
but..." Helga's eyes widened. She knew what he was doing now. "...oh, this is hard..."  
  
"Yes!!!" Helga cried, making Arnold look up in shock.  
  
"I didn't even ask yet. Will you marry me? You say yes AFTER I ask." he laughed, and Helga  
lunged forward to hug him.  
  
"I don't play by the rules." she whispered in his ear. He laughed, hugging her back. Leila watched,  
smiling the whole time.  
  
"Now that you two are engaged-" Leila started but was cut off.  
  
"Wait! I haven't given Helga her ring yet!" Arnold shouted, running out of the room. Helga was  
still in the hugging position. Arnold ran back in, and held out the tiny box. Helga took it, and  
opened it. There was a beautiful diamond ring inside.   
  
"NOW, lets get back to the plan." Leila said, still smiling. Arnold and Helga both looked at her,  
and nodded their heads. Arnold grabbed the phone, and dialed Arnie's number.  
  
"Hi. Can I please speak to Arnie?...thank you...hi Arnie... I was just calling to tell you that Lila  
came back. Yes, Lila, the one that had that major crush on you... ok, see you then." Arnold hung  
up the phone, and smiled. "He'll be over A.S.A.P. he said."  
  
"If that means that he is in the car now... he will be here in 20 minutes. Perfect! Arnold, when are  
we going to have the wedding?" Helga exclaimed, hugging Arnold again. Arnold pulled away, and  
handed Helga the phone. "What's this for?"  
  
"To tell Phoebe that I asked you." he said, shrugging. Helga made a o with her mouth, and  
nodded her head.  
  
She dialed the number, and waited for an answer. "Hey Pheebs... just going to say that something  
really important happened. Guess... no... no... give up? He asked me! He asked me to marry  
him!... Just now! Oh Pheebs, we're engaged! It's wonderful!!! Oh, and we got a plan on how to  
get Lila off our backs... Yes, she's still bugging us. And, she is back in town. You didn't know?...  
Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you. Bye." she clicked the phone off, and hung it in it's cradle. "Now,  
like I was saying, when are we going to have the wedding?"  
  
"A.S.A.P." he said simply. Suddenly, Helga remembered something that had bugged her for a  
while.  
  
"You know how after we left Park and Carissa how you were going to say something, what was  
it?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. Arnold shrugged and sighed.  
  
"What do you think? I was going to ask you to marry me. But, Park interrupted us and made me  
even more scared to ask you." he laughed slightly, and looked up at the ceiling. Then he felt arms  
around him again. He smiled, and hugged back. Leila couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
She jumped up, and began to leave. Helga and Arnold jumped up and stared at her. "where are  
you going?" Helga called. Leila spun around on her heel, and glared at them.  
  
"I hate it! Everyone has a boyfriend but me! I'm sorry, I'm really happy for you guys, but this oh  
so cute boy in my school that used to be my boyfriend just moved away and I don't have anyone,  
so I can't stand seeing couples anymore!" she cried, frowning. Arnold and Helga looked to each  
other with concerned looks on their faces. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going." she spun on  
her heel again, and walked out the door.  
  
"Arnold, do you think she'll be ok?" Helga asked, rubbing Arnold's head. He nodded it, and  
kissed her. "Good. 'Cause I was afraid you'd say we had to help her get a boyfriend."  
  
"No, I don't help THAT MUCH anymore. I'm sure she'll be fine."  
  
-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
20 minutes later, Arnie arrived at Arnold and Helga's apartment. He looked exactly the same as  
when he was nine except taller. He knocked on the door of their apartment. He heard some loud  
bangs, and then someone heading for the door. The door flung open and there stood Helga. She  
smiled wide, and lead him in. "I'm so glad you could make it Arnie! And I bet Lila will even more  
glad." they sat down on the couch, and waited for Arnold to come in. He came in, smiling.  
  
"Hello Arnie." he said to his boring cousin, and sat down. Arnie just snorted. 'I hope Lila still  
loves him after all this trouble.' Arnold thought, still fake smiling. Suddenly, there was a knock at  
the door. "Hey Arnie, how about you get that?"  
  
Arnie stood up, and walked to the door. He twisted the knob, and slowly creaked the door open.  
Lila was standing there smiling. "Arnie!? What are you doing here!?" she gasped, throwing her  
arms around him. She stepped back, and admired him. 'He still looks the same! Oh, I hope ever so  
much that he loves me!'  
  
"Hey Lila." Arnie said, and snorted. He grabbed a piece of (plain flavored) gum out of his pocket  
and handed it to her. She smiled, and hugged him again. He pulled away, and pulled a small box  
out of his jacket. "Marry me." he handed it to her, and her eyes nearly fell out.   
  
"Wh-what?" she asked excitedly. Arnie nodded his head. She squealed happily and jumped into  
Arnie's arms. "Of course!!! Lets go! Bye Arnold, I'm ever so sorry, but I don't love you  
anymore!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as Arnie carried her down the stairs.  
  
Arnold and Helga turned to each other and cracked up. "Man, he sure doesn't waste time, does  
he?!" Helga laughed, and Arnold shook his head.  
  
"Hey! Wait a minute... tomorrow is Christmas!" Arnold suddenly shouted, looking to the  
calender. Helga smiled, and leaned against him.   
  
"Merry Christmas Arnold." she said softly, making him kiss her head.  
  
"Yep. Merry Christmas Helga." he hugged her, and she returned it. It was definutely going to be a  
remembered Christmas, that's for sure. 


	8. the wedding, and a cliffie for the next ...

Ok, this isn't the last of this fan-fic. Oh, no. you can't get rid of my ideas THAT easily... lol. This  
IS the last chapter of this one, though.  
  
Disclaimer: I... never mind, you already know.  
  
  
3 months later...  
  
Helga was dressed in a beautiful white wedding dress. No sleeves, and the skirt was shaped as a  
bell with silky stripes across the lacy part. She looked gorgeous; especially to Arnold. As she  
walked down the aisle, the dress swayed back, and forth. When she finally got up to the front, the  
priest started. (A/n: I totally forgot what he's supposed to say, so I'll just pretend that he already  
said it, ok?)  
  
Arnold slipped the ring on her finger, slowly, smiling. Then, she slid his ring on his finger.  
  
They embraced, and kissed passionately. After they pulled apart, they walked down, and out of  
the building. Next, to the reception.  
  
They ate, visited, and did everything normal. Then, they danced together. It was so wonderful to  
both of them. In each others' arms, dancing, and married. They were in love... and nothing would  
ever change it...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But little did they know what would happen nine years later...  
  
  
  
+_)(*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*()_+_)(*  
  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!! Sorry... went crazy a minute there. Oh, sorry  
about how lame this chapter was. I guess it's because I'm tired of writing this one because I'm  
finished with it, and I'm working on the next sequel and "Farewell, my football headed love." It's  
really hard to write on one story, while one is bashing your head in because it wants out and  
written! Well, I have several chapters of "Farewell, my football headed love." done, but none of  
the next sequel, which right now is called "no name." Oh, you can't give me credit for the idea to  
the sequel to this one. That was my cousin Talitha's idea, not mine. I wasn't even going to make a  
sequel to this, but then Talitha said, "Serena, I have a wonderful idea! Why don't you make a  
sequel to "Lila's baaack!"? it could be about..." ah, ah, ah, I'm not telling you what it's about just  
yet... look for the sequel to this if you love this story. You'll love the other one. I hope. 


End file.
